1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fixing device which heats and fixes a toner image formed on paper used as an image forming medium on the paper and an image forming apparatus having the fixing device and having a function of a copier, printer, facsimile machine and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a fixing device which heats a toner image formed on an image forming medium such as film or paper to fix the toner image on the image forming medium is provided in some of electrophotographic copier, printers, facsimile machines and the like. Among the fixing devices used in the electro-photographic copiers, a fixing device having a heater described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-185338 is provided. The heater of the fixing device described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-185338 is divided into a plurality of systems. Further, in the fixing device described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-185338, the operation of each system of the heater is controlled based on the size of the paper used as the image forming medium or the size of the toner image formed on the image forming medium.